wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz 7.7
Buzz 7.7 is the seventh chapter of Buzz. Purity flips out, the Undersiders agree to meet up, ambush by Hookwolf, Stormtiger and Cricket. Plot Taylor and Brian watch television footage of Purity leveling Bitch's dog shelter and multiple nearby buildings. Horrified by the possibility that the buildings were occupied, Taylor quickly begins putting on her costume, however, Brian insists that this damage is on Coil, not the Undersiders. While Taylor tries to argue that innocents are being hurt, Purity makes an announcement to the camera, addressing the Undersiders and the Protectorate. She vows that the empire will indiscriminately murder people until her child is returned to her and has Night and Fog kill the cameraman while filming it, to prove her words. Taylor and Brian call Lisa to discuss a course of action. According to what he has told Lisa, Coil contacted Kaiser directly to claim responsibility for the emails and it appears that Kaiser is intentionally avoiding telling his subordinates as a tactical move to use their anger against the Undersiders and the Protectorate and then later reveal the real culprit as Coil, ensuring he gets two big united attacks against his enemies. Coil will not make a public statement since this will draw unwanted attention to himself, something Kaiser has evidently accounted for. Brian remains unhappy about the prospect of coming out of hiding, but Lisa points out that Purity's rampage is showing no sign of stopping and the Protectorate team has nobody who can both catch her and match her firepower. She is very likely to end up destroying the team's hideout and there is the possibility friends of the team in the area could come into the firing line. Brian agrees to have the two halves of the team meet up once he calls Coil to hear for himself that Kaiser had been told and to arrange transport. In the back of an ambulance that Coil has provided, Skitter complains about the pain in her recently stitched up ear and also expresses anger at Grue's apathy regarding the potential threat to innocent lives. Grue begins to explain that he's not as good of a person as Skitter seems to view him as, but is interrupted as the ambulance is turned on its side. Hookwolf appears at the front of the vehicle in his Changer form with Stormtiger and Cricket also showing themselves. Skitter and Brian veto the suggestion of one of Coil's men to shoot the capes, arguing that Hookwolf will be unharmed while Cricket and Stormtiger probably have a way to avoid them. Using Grue's darkness they make a break from the back of the ambulance, however, Skitter senses a person approaching quickly. Skitter and the medic from the ambulance narrowly avoid his leap but are blasted backward by an explosion of wind that also disperses some of the darkness. Stormtiger becomes visible in the center of the effect, explaining that he doesn't need to be able to see them. Major Events *Bitch's dog shelter is destroyed. *Purity starts a rampage. *Undersiders join in on the fight. Trivia *Showcase of Taylor's divergence from the Undersiders mindset. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters